Just
by xXxAngel-GirlxXx
Summary: When two of the inner senshi are supposedly betrayed by the other three what could happen and what is the deep secret Mamoru has held from the senshi? What can happen in the time span of a few months could shock you.
1. Just Let Go

Hi people this is my first fan fiction so please be nice! It contains thoughts of suiside so if that makes you uncomfortable don't read. Remember suiside is never the answer and if you know someone who has such thoughts please notify an adult.Thanx.

Disclaimer: I do not own either SM or GW so don't sue me please (not that I have anything of importance anyways 8P)

**Just let go**

The wind rushed around her as she looked out over the edge of the bridge and thought, 'It's been so long since I last stood in this spot. So long since I last smiled or laughed. What has happened to the life I used to call mine? I ask myself these questions all the time. What have I done to deserve all the pain my so called friends have put me through? What have I done to deserve this torment?' Her thoughts became darker as she stood there and opened her arms to the torrent of rain that pelted down upon her ivory colored skin.

All that went through her head at the moment was thoughts of the past two hours previous and what her friends had said to her.

 Flashback 

It was around four in the afternoon and her friends had decided to have the meeting at Ami's house instead of at the Hikawa Jinga. (Is that right?) So she had to hurry.

It wouldn't take her long to get from her house to Ami's, but she had to pick up Makato's birthday present from the new Home Appliances Depot in the mall. When she arrived she was surprised to see Minako just now arriving as well. Okay maybe she wasn't. (Who would be? ;p)

"Mina-chan why are you so late? I mean I had to pick up Mako-chan's gift, but you picked yours up last week didn't you?" She asked as she walked up to the door.

"I'm not late. They told me to get here at five thirty. Ami said they had a surprise for me!" Minako looked confused for a second before her bubbly persona came back.

Quickly they opened the door eager to see the surprise that awaited Minako.

"So your place's swapped huh? Miss Punctual is late and Miss Tardy is on time. What a surprise. Looks like we'll just have to deal with them at the same time, ladies." Someone sneered from the darkness.

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"Ladies I'm sorry to say, well actually I'm not, but you've officially been kicked off the team! From this day forward you are no longer Sailor Senshi! I demand that you now relinquish your powers!" The soft voice said devilishly as she stepped into the light with Ami and Makato following.

"Usagi! But why! What have we done?" Minako screamed.

"No way am I giving you my powers!" Rei said in a calm voice.

"What choice do you have Rei? I am the Tuski no Hime.(that right?) You must obey me since I am your princess!" Usagi said diabolically.

"No!" Both Rei and Minako screamed.

"Then you leave me no choice. Ami, Makato let us see if we can persuade them to change their minds." The attacks hit hard and for a few moments time seemed to freeze.

"Why! Usagi, Makato, Ami this isn't you!" Minako said desperately.

"Still no? Then…," she trailed off as some stronger attacks hit home.

Their screams echoed off the walls of Ami's home. The barrage suddenly stopped. Slowly they stood up. Their pain showing fiercely on the scarred faces, yet somehow they found the strength and the time to run out the door and down the street in different directions.

The sound of Usagi's screaming following them out the door, " I will find you Mars and Venus! That is a promise!" It sent chills down their bloodied spines.

 Flashback 

'So easy to end the suffering now. Just to let go and float freely till the end of time. Maybe I should. Just to forget every problem, every flaw, but could I?" Rei asked herself as she stepped over the railing of the bridge.

Suddenly a car skidded to a halt and a car door slammed shut with hurried footsteps following.

"It's too late for me. Just let go." Rei let her grasp on the railing go and she began her decent unto death.

PLEASE REVIEW!1111


	2. Just Fall Down

Hey everyone hope you liked the first chapter. Remember suicide is not a simple thing and is very important. If you know anyone who has thoughts of suicide please tell an adult.

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or GW. So please don't sue me!

**Just Fall Down**

She stood on top of the roof of the office building her father worked at her thoughts heading downhill and fast, 'So long. To long. This used to be my favorite spot when I was little. To go out to the ledge and look down at all the people in such a hurry.

What happened this afternoon shouldn't have.

What happened to my friends? What happened to the future we saw when we went to the future to save Neo-Queen Serenity? What happened to the caring people I used to know?

It's me isn't it? It finally got to much didn't it? My personality. It finally got to much for my friends to handle.' Her thoughts flew back to two hours ago.

 Flashback 

She had gotten a call around four that afternoon to come to Ami's house at five thirty for some kind of surprise the others had for her. So until then she decided to go to the arcade to talk to Motoki, but for some odd reason he had to close up shop early so she decided to go to the outer's house for a while since they wouldn't be at the meeting that afternoon.

Quickly before she became late and got yelled at she made her way to Ami's home only to see Rei coming.

"Mina-chan why are you so late? I mean I had to pick up Mako-chan's gift, but you picked yours up last week didn't you?" Rei asked as she walked up to the door.

"I'm not late. They told me to get here at five thirty. Ami said they had a surprise for me!" She looked confused for a second before her bubbly persona came back.

Quickly they opened the door eager to see the surprise that awaited her.

"So your place's swapped huh? Miss Punctual is late and Miss Tardy is on time. What a surprise. Looks like we'll just have to deal with them at the same time, ladies." Someone sneered from the darkness.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Ladies I'm sorry to say, well actually I'm not, but you've officially been kicked off the team! From this day forward you are no longer Sailor Senshi! I demand that you now relinquish your powers!" The soft voice said devilishly as she stepped into the light with Ami and Makato following.

"Usagi! But why! What have we done?" Minako screamed.

"No way am I giving you my powers!" Rei said in a calm voice.

"What choice do you have Rei? I am the Tuski no Hime.(that right?) You must obey me since I am your princess!" Usagi said diabolically.

"No!" Both Rei and Minako screamed.

"Then you leave me no choice. Ami, Makato let us see if we can persuade them to change their minds." The attacks hit hard and for a few moments time seemed to freeze.

"Why! Usagi, Makato, Ami this isn't you!" Minako said desperately.

"Still no? Then…," she trailed off as some stronger attacks hit home.

Their screams echoed off the walls of Ami's home. The barrage suddenly stopped. Slowly they stood up. Their pain showing fiercely on the scarred faces, yet somehow they found the strength and the time to run out the door and down the street in different directions.

The sound of Usagi's screaming following them out the door, " I will find you Mars and Venus! That is a promise!" It sent chills down their bloodied spines.

 Flashback 

'It would be so easy to just end it all now. No one would even miss me.

Just to fall down and end the pain. To just let all the pain go and never feel it again. To just forget.' Minako thought as she stepped out onto the ledge.

The door to the roof opened and the sound of her father's and his boss's voices drifted toward her delicate ears. Then quickly she heard their yells for her to step away from the ledge of the building.

"Dad. Everyone. Goodbye. It's to late for me. It's time to just fall down!" Her father's screams became louder as she leaned forward and began to fall down to her death.

She didn't scream.

**Please Review**!

Thanx to those who reviewed my first chap.

Firenze: I know most of the time you see Rei betraying Usagi and I thought it was time for a change. Wait for the next few chapters I think that they'll be better than the first.

X5 - 452: Yeah I thought it would be different to have Usagi as the Bad guy. Rei and Minako are my two favorite scouts and friends too!


	3. Just Trust Them

Hey everyone hope you liked the first two chapters. Remember suicide is not a simple thing and is very important. If you know anyone who has thoughts of suicide please tell an adult. Plus everyone this story started out as a Crossover between SM and Gundam Wing but I Decided to Change it sorry.

Sorry everyone for the long delay! I hate school! Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own SM. So please don't sue me!

**

* * *

**

Just Trust Them

Slowly Rei opened her eyes to see Haruka holding her wrist as she dangled over the edge of the bridge. Her tears slowly fell to be mingled with the flowing waters below her. Haruka's face showed an anger like none that Rei had ever seen.

"What in the world were you trying to do you idiot! Do you know how you would of hurt Kitten if I hadn't come and stopped you?" Haruka screamed as she attempted to pull Rei away from the edge.

"Hurt her! She is the one who hurt me and Minako when she had Ami and Makato attack us so we would relinquish our powers! We were left bloodied and broken after that and that was only about two hours ago!" Rei began to cry again as all the thoughts that had previously haunted her thoughts came back to her full force. The only thing keeping her from falling to her knees was the fact that Haruka was holding her waist.

"Rei that is impossible Usagi, Makato, and Ami were with me and the others since about five twenty when we all went to the mall to shop. Usagi wanted to get her brother a gift before he went off to camp and she also wanted to get a new video game she saw yesterday. How could she have been with you and Minako if she was at the mall with us? Not to mention why would she ever have a reason to kick both of you off the team? Plus has she ever seemed the type of person to hurt someone else without probable cause?" Haruka lectured Rei as she helped her into the car.

Rei became shocked as the truth of the situation hit her like a truck. 'Why would Usagi have reason to hurt me and Minako? How could I even doubt for a second the loyalty and friendship I have with Usagi, Ami, and Makato.' Rei began to cry as she collapsed in the car seat.

Slowly Rei fell asleep as they drove to the outer's house. When they arrived it was finally dark and rain had quickly began to pour down on them. It was so quiet that Rei jumped out of her seat when Haruka called her from her slumber.

* * *

"Rei we're at my house now. I would like it if you would please stay with me and the other outer's for a while, do you mind? I feel it would be better for everyone if you stayed with some friends for a while before you go back to staying at the temple by yourself again." Haruka whispered as they made their way into the brightly lit house.

Laughter and voices to familiar to Rei drifted outside of the house. The fear she felt earlier came back full force as the voice of Ami flew to her ears. Swiftly she began to walk away from the door, and just as she was about to get away from the house Haruka grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I wonder where Minako and Rei are I left them a message saying we were going to meet here instead of at my house yesterday. Why didn't they show up?" Ami's soft vocals glided through the air to Rei's ears.

"They really didn't do any of that stuff did they? How could I of thought that they would? Minako and… MINAKO!" Rei shouted.

"Rei what are you screaming about?" Haruka asked.

"We need to get to Minako before it's too late! If I know her at all she will be attempting the same thing I just did. Please Haruka we need to find her!" Rei cried out as she ran for Haruka's car.

"Rei let me go. I'll find her don't you worry about it go on inside." Haruka said as she stopped Rei from entering her car.

Rei began to look upset again. Slowly she opened her mouth to protest Haruka going by herself. She was scared that this was all some trick to get her and Minako to give up their powers again. Everything was happening to fast.

"Just trust them Rei, please?" Haruka whispered.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

Everyone please notice that my name has change from ElementKitten. Sorry for any trouble. Also I may not be able to update often, but if I get more than four reviews I might be persuaded to update more often ( hint, hint) ; See ya'll l8r!


	4. Just Forget Everything

Hey everyone hope you liked the first two chapters. Remember suicide is not a simple thing and is very important. If you know anyone who has thoughts of suicide please tell an adult. Everyone I hope that you all liked the last chapter. I wish some of you would review : Please ; 

Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own SM. So please don't sue me! I don't have any money anyways besides my lunch money.

**Just Forget Everything**

The air began to whip around Minako's hair as she quickly fell from the roof of her father's work building. Suddenly her whole body snapped as someone grabbed her bow and then her shirt. Her tears blurred her already sore eyes.

"Minako what in the world were you thinking!" A stern voice strained as someone tried to pull her up.

"I was thinking that I'd just forget everything! I was thinking that I would take away the pain! I was thinking that if I died everyone would be able to get on with their lives!" Minako yelled to the person trying to pull her up. Quickly before they pulled her up the rest of the way she attempted to pry the fingers from her gold tank top.

Slowly Minako passed out from all of the stress as finally the people above her pulled her up onto the roof. The tears still fell from her slumbering eyes as well as from the eyes of her father and his associates. The young man that had pulled her up quickly picked her up and walked to the rooftop door.

"Motoki, where are you taking her?" Minako's father asked as Motoki opened the door.

"We need to get her away from the ledge so that when she does wake up she wont try that type of thing again. What could have caused her to want to do something this drastic Aino-san?" Motoki asked turning around to face Mr. Aino.

"I just don't know." Mr. Aino sighed out as he directed everyone to his office.

It took only a few minutes for them to finally start back with their previous discussion.

"Bowardson-san please consider what you ask of this department. It would be so hard to even begin to find out the…" Mr. Aino's voice drifted to Minako's awakening ears.

"Daddy is that you? What was I about to do? I am so scared." Minako began to cry out.

In all the years since they had moved from England Mr. Aino had not once heard Minako call him daddy. Hastily he ushered Mr. Bowardson and Motoki out of the room so he could comfort his baby girl.

"Shh. Baby daddy's here. Stop crying honey. Everything will be all right now. Shh." He whispered in her ear as the clouds outside burst forth with torrents of rain pouring out of them. The storm would be a bad one.

"Nothing will be all right ever again! Everything has gone wrong! I want the pain to end!" Minako screamed as she rushed from her father's arms and his office building.

"MINAKO!" Both Mr. Aino and Motoki yelled as she ran passed them into the down pour. Not once did she turn back.

Minako ran as fast as she could in the direction of the park when a yellow convertible started to drive up beside her. She knew with all her heart that it was Haruka coming to find her, but she couldn't stop running. With a sudden twist she fell onto the cold pavement.

"Minako are you ok?" Haruka asked pulling over to the curb.

"How could I be nothing is going right anymore!" She screamed back.

"Listen to me for a moment. I caught up with Rei earlier and she told me what happened to the both of you. Listen, it couldn't have been Usagi and the others because they were with me and the other outers since around five twenty this afternoon. Please come with me out of this rain." Haruka pleaded with all her heart.

"Why should I believe you?" Minako questioned.

"Because you know that I'm telling the truth. I know that you can't just forget, but please let us try to figure this out together. We both know in our hearts that Usagi, Makato, and Ami would never do something like this." Haruka held out her hand to Minako.

Slowly a hand filled Haruka's to be pulled up.

"You know your right."

PLEASE REVIEW!

I'M BEING NICE HERE EVEN THOUGH NOBODY REVIEWED ME. NEXT TIME PLEASE REVIEW!

PLUS STICK WITH ME BECAUSE THIS STORY COULD GET INTERESTING ;P


	5. Just Figure it Out

Hi so how has everyone been? I hope that ya'll are doing fine. I need more reviews! Will someone please tell me the Japanese name of Trista as well as Lizzie's (Motoki's sister) THANX! Anyway do ya'll like the story so far?

The rest of the story will not be repeats of Rei and Minako's point of views.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SM. So will u please not sue little ol' me?

**

* * *

**

Just Figure It Out

Haruka pulled up to the mansion with Minako resting in the seat next to her. She knew that everything that had happened to both Rei and Minako was going to cause problems between the whole of the scouts, but she needed to do something to help them work this out. Usually she wouldn't do anything like this, but if what Pluto had said was correct they needed to be at their strongest when this new enemy came.

"Minako wake up we are at the house. Let's go in." Haruka said as she slowly shook Minako to wake her up.

Minako's royal blue eyes slowly drifted open as she groaned her awakening to the world. Her head pounded because of her crying fit she had had earlier. The mansion came into her view and her royal blue eyes quickly widened to see Usagi at the front door.

"Minako please don't be scared of them. Just come in so we can figure out what is going on. There are so many things that we need to sort out. Please just follow me." Haruka whispered as she helped Minako out of the car.

The grass squished under their feet after the rain that had just finished. The mahogany door slowly opened to reveal a calm Michiru with the rest of the group behind her. Many of the faces behind the door held fear and sympathy toward Minako.

"Hello Mina-chan how are you doing? I realize that you went through some pretty traumatic stuff. I am so sorry that you and Rei had to go through that alone." Michiru said as Haruka lead Minako into the large home.

"Mina-chan!" Rei ran to her as everyone walked into the house.

"Rei!" Minako pushed passed the others as her and Rei embraced.

Slowly the others made their way into the living room. The couch was a deep green and was so plump that when Makoto and Ami sat down they sunk into it.

"Please explain what happened will you two? Just to start everything off." Mamoru asked the two girls in front of him.

Both girls went through their stories as the scouts listened intently to every word. Their eyes went wide as the attacks that had hit each of them were recounted. Many of the gasps made were by Usagi or Ami.

"How could someone do that?" Ami whispered.

Usagi quickly knelt down in front of both Rei and Minako, "Please girls don't think that the others or I would ever do something like that!" She cried as her head fell on the knees of both girls before her.

"Oh Usa-chan there was doubt in our minds before because they looked so much like you all. I… We're so sorry for ever doubting you though. Please forgive us?" Rei cried with Minako nodding her agreement.

Tears flowed freely from all eyes in the room.

"Guys enough tears we need to figure out why someone would want to turn you all against each other." Mamoru told all the girls.

The seriousness covered the group quickly. Everyone knew that this was the most important thing to figure out. Silence filled the room as everyone thought of an idea.

"Oh I know why don't we go to the arcade!" Usagi yelled.

"Odango what help would that do us?" Rei screamed in reply.

"I just meant that usually we all think better at the arcade!" Usagi and Rei broke out into one of their famous tongue wars.

Everyone face faulted and sweat-dropped as this went on.

"Usako that is a great idea! Isn't it girls?" Mamoru coaxed the girls while pointing to the door.

"OK fine. Let's just go. I want to just figure this thing out!" Minako quickly walked out of the house into now pouring rain.

Slowly everyone began to follow her. The thunder rolled and lightning struck signaling the beginning of a most interesting night.

* * *

**Please review** ; I need some more before my next update. Oh and sorry to say this is not a Rei Minako fic I just put it under both their names because they are the main characters at the beginning. Both girls will end up with different guys. SORRY:( Oh and please help I need someone to help me edit this story PLEASE! ;P 


End file.
